Vicious Drabbles
by AndrAIa Blitz
Summary: Various Vicious-centered drabbles and ficlets in a slightly organized time line. OC pairing. Rated M for sexual content and swearing. Oh yeah, and blood. Because he's Vicious.
1. Beginning

**Title: Beginning  
Word Count: 172  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. I just float in its space.  
Inspiration: Even psychos need love. Especially the hot ones. **

He was wounded when she dragged him inside her sea-side house. He was ridden with bullets and barely breathing. She sighed and got ready to try and save him. Living here, for some reason, she got a lot of these people and she was getting very good at saving the majority of them. She opened the windows as she mentally prepared herself for all the blood. The rush and smell of salty air pervaded and soothed her.

She turned and did a quick survey of the man. He was pale and thin. He looked malnourished and hauntingly beautiful even now. He had long silver hair and an empty scabbard on his waist. Who would shoot someone who only carried a sword?

She walked over quickly and started to take off the bandaging she had done quickly in order to get him here. His eyes opened weakly and she couldn't contain the surprise of seeing him conscious. "_Kill me…_" He whispered and it made her heart hurt.

"No, I'm going to save you."


	2. Hope

**Title: Hope  
Word Count: 189  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. I just float in its space.  
Inspiration: Even psychos need love. Especially the hot ones. **

He opened the door to her home, a house that had become his home too. She was in the little kitchen doing the dishes. She was wearing a white blouse with a pale purple skirt that swayed as she lightly danced to the music in her head. She was way too beautiful for this world. He leaned for a moment and took her in. His time with her was always quick so no one could ever trace him to her. He swore nothing would ever, ever hurt her.

She began to hum and it shook him out of his thoughts. It was strange that he was never reminded of Julia when she did that. Thoughts of the women that betrayed him never strayed into his mind when he was here. Being here was like stepping into a whole new world, a new life.

She must have sensed him because she turned around with a squeal. She threw herself at him and his world was good.

Even though he was evil, even though he murdered, he needed good in his life. Maybe there is hope yet, he thought to himself.


	3. Bad

**Title: Bad  
Word Count: 138  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. I just float in its space.  
Inspiration: Even psychos need love. Especially the hot ones. **

His heart constricted painfully at the sight of her burning house. Had she been home? He stood a few feet away from it and stared like it meant nothing to him. Was she targeted because she meant something to him?

A man whose name he didn't care enough to remember was the source of the destruction. He had been on his way to see her and this is what he came home to. "Apparently a woman here with medical training has been healing -"

His head whipped back as a bullet hit directly between his eyes. He fell to the ground limply and Vicious only stared at him dumbfounded. His eyes traced the path where the bullet had come from. There was a wave from a figure faraway.

Her being not-so-good made him feel so much better.


	4. Bad Too

**Title: Bad Too  
Word Count: 140  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. I just float in its space.  
Inspiration: Even psychos need love. Especially the hot ones. **

She was naked under him and smiling despite her just losing her home. He smiled back and slid out and off of her. Maybe it was the numerous amount of orgasms he had just given her? His smile turned smug and she knew just where his thoughts had turned. She smacked him and rolled her eyes.

She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She shouldn't be able to move after all that but for some reason she still was pumped from all the adrenaline of today.

His long fingers traced her spine as he sat up too and lit up a cigarette.

"Where'd you learn to shoot like that?"

She smirked over her shoulder and shivered a little when he touched a sensitive spot.

"Where'd you learn to use that sword like you do?"


	5. After Spike

**Title: After Spike  
Word Count: 81  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. I just float in its space.  
Inspiration: Even psychos need love. Especially the hot ones. **

He had stumbled to her new home. The explosion had nearly killed him. How he had survived was a miracle and mystery upon him. Fuck, her house was still a block away and it was raining.

"Vicious!"

Oh good, she was here. He blacked out and fell forward, probably making his bullet wound muddy. He blinked awake for a second when an apple rolled into his vision and smacked him the face. She picked him up and he was out again.


	6. Beautiful

**Title: Beautiful  
Word Count: 110  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. I just float in its space.  
Inspiration: Even psychos need love. Especially the hot ones. **

He kept waking up to her screaming at him. She must be really upset. He hoped she wasn't crying. He really couldn't take that.

"You stupid idiot! Where are your clothes? Were you in an explosion?" Her face was right in his and his heart beat erratically. She was so beautiful. Had he ever told her that?

"Did you and Spike try to kill each other? Girls don't do this!"

Jesus _fuck_, he was going to stay unconscious. His skin was tight with burns but he reached up and touched her face. "B-Be-"

His heavy eye lids closed before he could finish it.

"I am not being a bitch! Ugh…"


	7. Running Away

**Title: Running Away  
Word Count: 107  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. I just float in its space.  
Inspiration: Even psychos need love. Especially the hot ones. **

She gripped his hand tightly as he slept. She put the airship on autopilot so she could close her eyes. She couldn't believe everything was over. She turned her head to look at him. He was going to stay with her.

Maybe he would ask her to marry her?

His sharp eyes flashed open and she grinned at him. "You're beautiful." His voice was husky and tight making her warm.

She blinked quickly in surprise and then smiled warmly. "You are too."

He rolled his eyes and squeezed her hand.

She was so happy. This was the simple life she thought she would never share with anyone.


	8. Eggs

**Title: Eggs  
Word Count: 148  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. I just float in its space.  
Inspiration: Even psychos need love. Especially the hot ones. **

Every time she burnt breakfast he would be startled awake. Burning flesh, burning flesh. Every time he woke up in a cold sweat, shaking. He would peer around the bright room and wait for reality to surface. Then he would get over it, because that's how you survive war, and get out of bed.

She would be grumbling in the kitchen, scraping charred eggs into the sink, trying in vain to clean it off. He always snuck behind her to grab her waist and startle her. And she would always drop the pan in fright, but lean into his chest and kiss the bottom of his chin.

"Did I wake you?"

"No." He would take his hand and grip the pan's handle and make a face at the black remains.

She would always flash him a smile and shoo him back to bed before he could say anything.


	9. Weakness

**Title: Weakness  
Word Count: 111  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. I just float in its space.  
Inspiration: Even psychos need love. Especially the hot ones. **

"I missed you."

He harrumphed as he buried his face in her hair and gathered her up in his arms. He squeezed her tighter as a way of saying "I missed you too," because saying it would make it real. Saying it would mean he had a weakness.

He didn't have weaknesses. Not anymore.

Vicious also didn't think the way her hair smelt like strawberries or that she always cooked his favorite food was a weakness. Or the way she said those three words. Or the way she rolls around when she sleeps. Or the dimples in her cheeks.

Because those are weaknesses and he was too old to have them.


	10. Hot

**Title: Hot  
Word Count: 227  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. I just float in its space.  
Inspiration: Even psychos need love. Especially the hot ones. **

There was rain splattering against the window and she rested her cheek against the cool surface. It was hot in their little house and it made her sweat where as he was used to it. He just continued to sharpen and clean his sword on the couch without so much as a bead of sweat. What a jerk, she thought as she glared at him. He had mumbled one time about being in a war, stuck in a desert and that their house wasn't really that hot and she should shut up.

She assumed he was referring to the war on Titan and it made her smile at him proudly. She really had a kick-ass boyfriend. He turned his face to her, the soft light striking his features. She bet he looked hot in the desert, in the middle of war, his face so intense.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

She snapped back to reality and grinned even wider. "Just trying to find the most creative way to kill you because you told me to shut up earlier."

He smirked. "I'd like to see you try." He turned away and continued to sharpen his sword.

Her smile faltered and then turned evil for a second before frowning again and leaning her face against the window again. It was too hot to contemplate killing someone.


	11. Worry

**Title: Worry**

**Word Count: 131**

**Rating: T**

"Where were you?"

Vicious's eyed her steadily thinking the whole situation was ridiculous. Seriously, his side was bleeding and she just stared at him.

"I'll say it again," because she was _that_ _type_ she started to tap her foot. "Where were you?"

He was bleeding out and he never really won against her anyway so he sighed in defeat. "I ran into a few guys from the syndicate."

Her eyes went from pissed to worried instantly and he hated to see that.

"I took care of them." He moved around her and went into the bathroom.

She watched as he patched himself up all the while she thought of their options. She relented and walked over to him to help him out. If he wasn't worried then neither shall she be.


	12. Double Tap

**Title: Double Tap  
Word Count: 188  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. I just float in its space. **

Her eyes flashed behind her sunglasses and she reached for the Glock in her purse. The two men that had been eyeing her since she stepped into the open market walked on by and she relaxed. She was worried they were bounty hunters but her big sun glasses and sun hat provided her with protection and she felt safe again.

The clerk handed over her bag of produce and she took it with a smile.

She turned down an alley because she was being followed. There was the distinct noise of hammers clicking into place.

"Okay, let's do this boys." She dropped her bag and shot twice. She hit the big guy in his shoulder, making him fall backwards, and shot the gun out of the other's hand. "Why were you following me?"

The guy shook like a leaf. "We thought you were hot. That's all…come on, lady, let me go!"

She sighed. There was nothing more than a couple of rapist to ruin your afternoon.

She bent over and grabbed her bag. She strutted over to them and kicked him in the balls and went home happy.


	13. Breathing

**Title: Breathing  
Word Count: 72  
Rating: T (For one swear. Seriously.)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. I just float in its space.**

"Stop it!" She yelled.

His sharp eyes looked at her like she was crazy.

"You're breathing weirdly."

He blinked slowly and briefly questioned why he stopped his life of being an assassin. "I'm breathing weirdly?"

"You're doing this strange inhale twice, exhale once thing."

There was a pregnant moment of silence where they just stared at each other.

"Stop it!" She yelled.

"I'm not going to stop breathing."

"Well, fuck off then!"


	14. Scrunchy

**Title: Scrunchy  
Word Count: 84  
Rating: T **

His blade sliced cleanly through some guy's skull. He felt a shiver of bloodlust race through him and he smiled an old smile.

She was quiet behind him just in case he would startle and kill her.

He turned his head around to look at her and he shared his smile with her and she was relieved. He turned fully and ran his thumb over a speck of blood that had caught on her cheek. Her face went all scrunchy from her big smile.


	15. Overkill

**Title: Casual Kill  
Word Count: 68  
Rating: K**

Vicious heard multiple gunshots and he felt this heart slam into his throat. His sword was drawn and he had murder in his eyes as he raced through their house and into their bedroom.

Her hair was a mess and she was attempting to fix it in the mirror.

She looked over at him.

He was staring at the holes in the wall.

"What? There was a spider."


	16. Friends in Low Spaces

**Title: Friends in Low Spaces  
Word Count: 129  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. I just float in its space. **

She sipped on her juice and swung her legs on her bar stool. She realized her attire was way too revealing for this particular bar and she felt grumpy as she leaned over to hold her face on her upturned palm. The bartender glanced down her tank top, again. She made a face at him and turned around.

There were three old men sitting at the table in front of her arguing about some canal making her good mood come back.

A tuft of green hair caught her attention as the chime on the door twinkled. "Spike!" She squealed and leapt up to hug him. He caught her and swung her around.

"Let me buy you a drink, cowboy." She winked as she grabbed his hand and dragged him.


	17. Wondering

**Title: Wondering  
Word Count: 166  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. I just float in its space.  
**

He wondered if she knew of his past. He wondered if she would leave him if she did.

He wondered if she knew he was broken. He wondered if she knew he could slice a man in half, easily. That made him smirk. He wondered if that would impress her.

He wondered if he had changed at all. He wondered why he was with her. He wondered if she was going to betray him one day. That thought didn't linger long.

He wondered why she…

Why she was so…

Why she was so perfect and wonderful. He reached out in the dim light and touched her sleeping face. He wondered if she knew he watched her sleep. He wondered if she knew he would protect her with his life.

He wondered why he felt that way. He wondered why he hated and embraced it all at the same time.

Her head cuddled into his hand and he wondered why someone like her needed someone like him.


	18. Fruit

**Title: Fruit  
Word Count: 79  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. I just float in its space.  
**

"You buy a lot of fruit."

"You're a fruit."

God, she was an idiot.

She shrugged at his knowing look. "I'm partial to staying fit and healthy." She leaned in real close and smiled at him. "It's so I can live longer and be with you more." She kissed the tip of his nose making him roll his eyes at her. It was a barbaric habit he had picked up from her.

Sometimes he just wanted to hit her.


	19. Tutor

**Title: Tutor  
Word Count: 180  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. I just float in its space. Also, this one is a little OOC, I think? I try my best:]  
**

"Just adjust your weight to the left a little."

Vicious was all wrapped around her, his hands over hers as she held his katana. He was teaching her how to use it.

She wiggled suggestively against him but he just bit her shoulder and yelled at her to stop. She pouted. He was never the flirty type. He was the always serious, always grumpy kind.

"Shift your weight and swing through. Slowly, you idiot!"

She rolled her eyes and brought it back into the starting position.

"You're off balance. Go slowly so I can correct you."

Serious and grumpy.

"Jesus fuck woman, you think you would be used to having something huge in your hands."

She dropped the sword and turned her head to stare at him.

His sharp face was impassive but she could see the mirth in his eyes. "Better?"

She nodded and wondered if he was changing for her. She bent to retrieve the sword. He was talking a lot more. He wasn't so cold and distant. Was he really changing? How do you ask someone that?


	20. A Thought

**Title: A Thought  
Word Count: 145  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. I just float in its space.  
**

"Do you know Spike?" He yelled at her.

What the fuck? Was all she could think as she opened her bleary eyes up at him. What? It was still dark out. She reached out to smack him in the chest but he caught her hand and squeezed it a little painfully.

"Did you wake up to yell at me?" She yawned and tried to smack him again.

"Answer my question."

Jeesh, he was in a mood. "Yes?"

"How?"

"Why are you bringing this up?"

"I remembered you saying his name before."

"He saved my butt a few times. He talked about a man name Vicious and I put two and two together. Seriously, how many people are named Vicious?"

"Did you ever sleep with him?"

"Mmm…nope. Is that your real name?"

"Sleep, woman."

And just like that he was already lying back down and sleeping.


	21. In Danger

**Title: In Danger  
Word Count: 99  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. I just float in its space. **

He leapt from building to building top. The setting sun streaked gold and crimson behind him as his long legs ate up the distance.

His heart, usually still and quiet, was racing in his chest.

He ran like his life was in danger.

He dropped to the ground effortlessly and flew through the empty market place.

He cursed and rounded a corner and ran out of the city.

Their little cottage style house was up ahead and he burst through the door just as the sun was disappearing.

"Happy anniversary!" She yelled as she glomped him at the door.


	22. Men

**Title: Men  
Word Count: 81**

**Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. I just float in its space. **

He gripped her arm and she had to relax otherwise she was going to hurt him. "Vicious, I'm trying to leave."

There was a moment of panic that she meant indefinitely but he quickly smothered it. "No."

"You do not dictate what I do!" She yelled and ripped her arm away from his viselike grip.

She stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

He wondered if he was supposed to apologize. Pssh, he never apologized.

She'd come back.


	23. Issues

**Title: Issues  
Word Count: 121  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. I just float in its space. **

She had come back. Only a few hours later and he was hard pressed to deny that he had not noticed her absence.

What made him even more pissed was that she was happy.

Cheerful.

Fucking perky.

She was watching the television with a big fucking grin on her face.

Ignoring him.

His hand twitched near where is scabbard usually was.

He watched her with slitted eyes. He was going to kill her, he vowed. He was going to slice that stupid smile off her face. Had every intention of doing it.

"I'm sorry," he said as he faced her on the couch.

Her eyes were huge when she turned to look at him.

What the fuck was wrong with him!


	24. Happy Birthday

**Title: Happy Birthday  
Word Count: 86  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. I just float in its space.  
Inspiration: It's Vicious's birthday today! **

She grinned and gyrated her hips. Her hands were in her long hair, her lithe body clothed in a cute lacy bra and underwear set; her eyes were hooded and slightly nervous.

She twisted and spun and loved the look in his eyes as she undid her bra and let it go.

He was on the edge of the bed enjoying his birthday surprise.

His smirk was wicked and sexy.

She slid on his lap and bent backwards, giving him a full view.

Happy Birthday, Vicious.


	25. Warmth

**Title: Warmth**

**Word Count: 99**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. I just float in its space. **

**Reviews would be super duper cool! **

He stood at his full height and towered over her. His arms wrapped around her and caged her in. The warm water of the shower burned away his nightmares and her soft skin centered him to the now. He touched her hips and then her breast and then she leaned into him to nip at his chin.

He had once said there was nothing to believe in.

His sharp eyes looked down at the woman in his arms and he began to feel something akin to the warmth of love again.

He wasn't even surprised or scared of it.


	26. Jupiter Jazz

**Title: Jupiter Jazz**

**Word Count: 97**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. I just float in its space. **

**Inspiration: Do they have lounges? I'd like to think so 'cause Vicious is classy. **

He took her to a lounge. It was smoky and dim and filled with men in vest and jackets and real ladies in long cocktail dresses.

There was a woman on stage. Black dress, black hair, the fullest red lips as she crooned softly into a microphone.

They were dressed to fit in and she was in love with the small place. They sat in a small corner table were the light didn't touch them. He ordered them food and wine and she was in love him. She held his hand and thanked him with a smile.


	27. Red Eye

**Title: Red Eye**

**Word Count: 91**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. I just float in its space. **

**Inspiration: Read something on wiki that Vicious might be hopped up on Red Eye. I think he's just holding it for a friend. **

"Hey, what's this?" She asked as something clinked in the box she was holding.

Vicious visibly panicked and grabbed it from her.

"Vicious?" She was saddened that he would keep something from her.

Her voice and pout was his undoing. "It's a birthday present."

Her eyes got huge with excitement. "Gimme!"

"No!" He backed away, "you have to wait."

His shouting made her pout more. "Fine."

He put the box away from where she got it and knew it was safe from her curious hands because she said she wouldn't look.


	28. Old Man

**Title: Old Man  
Word Count: 95  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop.**

"How old are you?"

"28." He gave her a bland stare.

"Is grey your natural hair color?"

"Yes."

"Did you know it makes you look 40?"

"You thought you were dating a 40 year old?"

"I figured that's why you're always cranky."

"I'll show you cranky!" He grabbed her and started tickling her.

"Old man, this is very inappropriate of you! I have a boyfriend!" She giggled hysterically.

There was a pounding on the door making the couple look up. Vicious remembered himself and leaped up. He grabbed his sword and looked through the peephole.


	29. Surprise Visits

**Title: Surprise Visits  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop.**

"It's me, Ed!"

All Vicious saw was a little girl outside his door, jumping up and down.

"Ed!" Was yelled in his ear right before he was flung aside. She opened the door and Ed swung herself against the older woman.

"Edward is so happy to see you!"

"Me too! What are you doing here?"

"WHO IS THIS?" Vicious yelled, getting up from the floor.

"I am Edward Wong-

"She's from the Bebop. What are you doing here?"

"I don't know." And with that she hopped away down their small path. "You have pretty flowers!" She yelled and danced away.


	30. Cherish

**Title: Cherish**

**Word Count: 124**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. I just float in its space. **

**Inspiration: I want a Vicious.**

**I'd like to say thank you to all the people that have taken the time to review, favorite or follow my story. I really, really appreciate you all :] **

He was taller than her and she liked that.

He was older, by a little bit, and she liked that.

His voice was sexy, his speech perfect and articulate, and she liked that.

His body was hard, his hands calloused and rough and she liked them on her.

He didn't kiss her often, but he always had soft lips and she liked them on hers.

He's only smiled a few times with her so she cherished them.

Sometimes he would get too intense for her and she would be scared of him.

She knew he was power hungry but hopefully he had given up on that life.

She would like it if he did.

She would like it if he always stayed with her.


	31. Guilt

**Title: Guilt  
Word Count: 97  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. I just float in its space. **

The bullets pierced her chest. He felt it in his own lungs as his breath caught. Time slowed and she fell backwards.

This is what Spike must have felt he thought as he ran to her.

He cut down every body that got in his way.

His throat constricted as he tried to yell for her.

Her body hit the ground with an audible thud. He stared down at her.

"I'm okay."

His eyes blurred and everything went gray. Except her. She was vibrancy against a dark world.

As the blood pooled around him she dimmed too.


	32. Dreaming

**Title: Dreaming  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: M. Sexual Content.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. I just float in its space. **

It was a dream. A fucking dream.

He woke up with his heart racing and his chest heaving. He needed to see her.

The mirrors were steamed and fogged over when he walked in. The shower blistering hot and he pushed her from underneath it to the wall. It was a shocking cold contrast against her heated skin.

He was all over her at once, her body a balm for his murderous thoughts. He bit her hard on the shoulder making her moan.

His big hands moved to her legs and he held her up as he slid into her.


	33. Girls' Day

**Title: **Girls' Day**  
Word Count: **100 **  
Rating: **K**  
**

She snuck out while he was still sleeping. Or at least she hoped. She left a note that simply said: "Girls' day. Thought you would yell."

She ran down to the docks and waited as Faye's ship landed smoothly. Faye and Edward hopped out of the aircraft and hugged their friend.

The women held hands as they followed Ed around all the boutiques.

They didn't buy much, but they caught up on each other and there were tears in all their eyes when they said goodbye.

Vicious jumped down from a building and held her as he walked her home.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope it's not confusing as I randomly bring in characters from the Bebop. Our character is well acquainted with them and that's the entire back story I've put into it. It's implied and hopefully not annoying to my readers.


	34. Relaxation

**Title: Relaxation  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. I just float in its space.  
Inspiration: Vicious needs some relaxation. **

She was excited to relax with him. He'd probably hate it, but she didn't care. She grinned at her reflection and tipped her sun hat over her eyes. She spun in a quick circle and was delighted in how the sun dress showed off her toned legs.

"Come on, Vi!"

He stepped out of the bathroom in casual slacks and a black long sleeve dress shirt. "Dude, you need to relax!"

"You just called me dude."

She sighed sardonically and undid two of his top buttons. He didn't fight her so she kissed his warm chest as a thank you.


	35. Relax, Dude

**Title: Relax, Dude  
Word Count: 94  
Rating: T (Swearing)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. I just float in its space.  
Inspiration: This is part 2 of Relaxation. **

Next she went after his sleeves and rolled them up his arms. He had great arms. She flashed him a big grin and that was how he was surviving through this.

She went for his face and brushed the hair out of it. She giggled as she squished his cheeks.

"Relax!"

He glared at her.

"Vi!"

"No."

"Smile for me and I'll leave you alone."

He contemplated his options. He figured she wasn't going leave him alone regardless. He sighed. He liked it when she was happy though.

He fucking smiled. He was whipped.


	36. Ease

**Title: Ease  
Word Count: 103  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. I just float in its space.  
Inspiration: Numero 3 for Relaxation. **

"Thank you!" She said, her voice ridiculously chipper. "Let's go." She dragged him out of the door and into the street. They went the opposite way of the open market they always frequented.

He allowed her to take his hand as they walked. They rounded a bend and made a trek through the woods.

The sun was bright on his head, his hair a distracting flash of silver. He was gazing forward, his eyes fixated on the clearing up ahead.

"You look really pretty." She blurted out.

"I thought you weren't going to annoy me?"

She huffed and walked ahead as he smirked.


	37. At Peace

**Title: At Peace  
Word Count: 93  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. I just float in its space.  
Inspiration: Part Quartre of Relaxation. **

She was putting out the blanket when he caught up to her. He sat down the basket of food and helped her straighten it out.

The sat side by side, his arm draped around her as they sat in their secret place.

They were on the other side of the public park. They weren't ready to go in public yet, not where everything is open and they would be easy targets.

So they sat alone, completely content to be wrapped up in each other's arms and watch other families have their own peace.


	38. Pan Amalgamation

**Title: Pan Amalgamation  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop.  
Inspiration: Apocalypse Please, by Muse. Part One. **

Their house had been broken into that night.  
Their house was broke and _he_ was _gone.  
_It was raining out. Raining on her as she stood in the yard and in the shadows.  
She was soaked from her walk she had just taken.  
She was so cold.  
She was shaking.  
She was _pissed._

She sprinted inside and went for their closet. She hit a button and one of the walls inside turned around to their armory. She grabbed everything she would need to get her Vicious back. She had clothes, food, money and enough explosive power to level a city.


	39. Patio Process

**Title: Patio Process  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Sadly, Vicious is not mine.  
Inspiration: Part two. Anyone confused by the titles?**

His arms were bound behind him in what he presumed a cruel joke from the syndicate. Just like last time he had been captured.

But this time it was not of his design. This time he really got captured.

The men were lined up to execute him; all their guns trained on him. His grin was wicked and endless. He saw some of the men flinch back. "Just wait until she comes." He laughed and they backed away. They were afraid but they had orders and they had to stay.

"Just wait until she comes."

"Just wait until she comes."


	40. Muller

**Title: Muller  
Word Count: 107  
Rating: T  
Inspiration: Part three. Enjoy and review :] **

He was on still on Mars. She had figured that much out from the sleazy bar she was in. She had to make some deals, some promises, but she had friends and connections now and she was on her way.

She was all tanned legs and flashing cleavage as she wandered into another bar in the next city. It was posh, high-class and she looked like an expensive escort. She made her way over to a man who was powerful enough to get her what she wanted.

She smiled at the man. Flirted with the man and eventually they were alone upstairs in one of the rooms together.


	41. Add Salt

**Title: Add Salt  
Word Count: 99  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. I just float in its space.  
Inspiration: Part Four. **

Vicious was hit across the face again and his vision dimmed again. It had been a week since he had been captured and they weren't going to kill him until he told them his secrets.

"Where is the woman you're with?"

He just smiled at the thought of her but said nothing.

He was hit again and he began to laugh.

"Where is the stash of Red Eye you stole?"

He was beat over and over again but he didn't care. She was coming for him and he was going to make sure they both made it out alive.


	42. Hydrargyrum

**Title: Hydrargyrum  
Word Count: 113  
Rating: T  
Inspiration: Part five.**

She thought with seduction the man would talk. But he didn't.

So now he was dead and she knew where to go and who had taken him. It wasn't something she had wanted to do. Taking someone's life was something she didn't take lightly.

But he was a bad man and she was going to save Vicious.

He was being held on Tharsis with the new Syndicate. He was still alive from what the man had believed and was being tortured for information before they finally executed him.

It had been a week. Seven days since he had been taken and she had found his location. She hoped she wasn't too late.


End file.
